


Little Boxes

by skargasm



Series: Ficlets Challenges [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ficlets Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604359
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Little Boxes

“What’s in here – does it need going through?” Stiles turned to see what Derek was referring to, distracted by the box of printouts he’d discovered. 

Moving all of his stuff from his Dad’s place to Derek’s was proving harder than he’d expected – he kept coming across all sorts of hidden treasures, going back as far as his initial werewolf research for Scott and on to the Wild Hunt. Of course, he hadn’t exactly been around for all of that but he’d been unable to resist reading up on it as much as possible once he was back in the land of the living and remembered. 

“Hmm? Oh shit – no, that’s just junk – you don’t need to open – “ Too late and Derek had already opened the box, his eyebrows raising in surprise as he surveyed the contents. Stiles knew exactly what he was looking at, flushing to the roots of his hair in embarrassment. 

“Junk?” Derek’s voice was gentle and he’d obviously picked up on Stiles’ embarrassment because he carefully removed his hand from inside the box. 

“Umm, yeah – it’s just stupid keepsakes and stuff. Nothing interesting at all.”

“Is that ticket from the first movie we went to see together?”

“Is it? I don’t remember.” 

“You know I can tell when you’re lying right?”

“I must have thrown the stub in there by mistake.”

“And the boutonnière from Scott and Kira’s wedding?”

“I just thought it was too pretty to throw away.” He didn’t resist when Derek placed the box onto the bed and gently pulled him into his arms. Instead, he chose to bury his head in Derek’s neck, inhaling the fresh clean scent that always came from the other man. 

“They were very pretty and I remember how good you looked in that suit. It makes me wish I’d saved mine too.” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s neck, hot with embarrassment once again. “What did you say?”

“I said, yours is in there too.”

“Really?”

“You went to the wedding as my date – I wanted something to remember the event.” He sneaked a quick look at Derek’s face, not even slightly surprised by the sweet smile there. “I never in a million years thought you’d say yes when I asked you.”

“Then how come you did ask me?”

“Cora threatened to come and do it for me if I didn’t ‘woman up’ and do it.” His embarrassment finally faded as he watched Derek throw back his head and laugh out loud. “No fair – your sister is scary.”

“Yeah, she really is – she made me go out and buy a new suit for the occasion. Said if I didn’t make the effort I’d regret it.”

“When did she say that? You never told me!”

“She _may_ have also hinted that Danny was planning on asking you out so I better not fuck it up. Also, something along the lines of it being time to shit or get off the pot.” Now Derek looked a little embarrassed, the tips of his ears a delightful shade of pink.

“Huh. Well, it looks like I owe her a thank you – you did look rather hot in that suit. And out of it.”

“How about you show me what else you have in your little box of junk when we get back home tonight?” The word home – as in, a place that belonged to both him and Derek, made a warm feeling rise in his chest and suddenly the box full of keepsakes from their relationship didn’t seem embarrassing or juvenile anymore.

“Sounds good to me.”

“And maybe I’ll show you my own little junk box – maybe compare memories?”

Yeah, that sounded really good – Derek had a sentimental side that he was only just becoming confident enough to share with Stiles. 

“We better get a move on then – this room isn’t gonna pack itself up!”

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
